Hot like our Bodies
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Continuación de "Could Like your Lips". En medio del invierno londinense, ellos mueren de calor bajo el peso de sus sentimientos más profundos. Creo que Cursi y Lime ¿o es Lemon?


Esto está dedicado a **CELINA,** hermosa persona que me levantó el ánimo para subir esto, a quien también le debía una dedicación porque me regaló una fic hermosa, chistosa y con azúcar. ¡Ah! y también menciono a Lu Lee, mi fan número uno, pedazo de pervertida que te quiero tanto y extraño. Bueno, eso. :3

**(!) ADVERTENCIAS (!)**

**• **Continuación de **Could like your Lips.** Si no lo has leído, sería mejor que lo hagas.

**• ****Lime** lemonéico (?

**• **Se _supone _que debe ser Romántico e IC pero haksdhkahsdk. Ustedes me entienden.

**• UKXUSA**

Lamento saber que muchas no lo leerán por el orden, pero sobre gustos no hay nada escrito y yo no obligaré a nadie que lea esto. ¡Se los quiere igual! :3

**Derechos: **Hidekaz

* * *

><p><strong>Hot like our Bodies<strong>

****~•~****

-¿Podrías encender el fuego mientras preparo algo? –la voz de Arthur resbaló hasta sus oídos y a través de un mecanismo de impulsos nerviosos respondió con un "si" un tanto suave y apenas audible.

Alfred tenía las manos heladas bajo esos guantes y su cuerpo tiritaba como una hoja, más ahora que se despojó de su querida chamarra y la dejó pobre y abandonada en el perchero junto a la puerta. Sin perder tiempo enciende un pequeño fuego en la chimenea que pronto se torna en una bien recibida fogata flamante.

-¿Café? –una humeante taza de cafeína aparece ante su rostro y él la acepta con gusto luego de dar las gracias y bebe un sorbo que le devuelve el alma al cuerpo.

Arthur toma asiento en el largo sofá carmín, cerca del fuego, y mira al hombre que muy distraído observa ahora la nieve caer tras la ventana. Sonríe antes de beber un sorbo de Earl Grey.

Hace tiempo atrás, dígase un día, ese silencio entre ambos se podría interpretar como el aburrimiento producto de sus mutuas presencias, o como el claro debate interno de confesarse o no.

El muchacho de ojos verdes escruta la silueta del otro que, como muy pocas veces sucede, está quieto e interesado en los miles de copos de nieves, tan blancos como su mente lo está 23 horas al día, más o menos. Recuerda los momentos incómodos con él, los gritos, las peleas, los insultos, la vergüenza de discutir con alguien cuya mente está llena de hamburguesas al igual que ese estómago que ya está necesitando una dieta a base de carne de soja y ejercicio. Recuerda el coma que sufrió cuando su corazón le dijo "es él, es él con quien deseo estar" y, luego de eso, intentó de todo para no amarlo, para no sonreír internamente con sus palabras de zopenco recibido, para no derretirse cada vez que Alfred le rogaba (aunque este lo niegue) que se quede con él a ver una película de terror. Sonríe sin prejuicios. Sí, había sido una larga lucha interna pero, una vez que aceptó que no puede ni quiere vivir sin él, en su pecho se instaló un sentimiento cálido y agradable que planea guardar para siempre: el amor de Alfred.

Se pellizca la mano y pone los ojos en blanco. Joder. Ha pensado demasiadas cursilerías en los últimos minutos. Se siente hijo de San Valentín.

-¿Alguna vez probaste copos de… -mira al hombre que parece querer suicidarse con el pensamiento- ¿te sientes bien?

-No podría estar mejor –dice con voz sepulcral.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Deberías ver tu cara! ¡Es como si Francis te hubiera propuesto matrimonio! –se detiene- Un momento…eso ya lo hizo… -y queda pensativo.

-¿Aún tienes frío? –deja la taza sobre la mesada frente al sofá y toma a Alfred de la muñeca porque le parece ridícula esa posición de pensador de cuarta que tiene el joven rubio. Comprueba que la piel está tibia.

-Un héroe no tiene frío. Tiene bajas de calor.

-S-seguro…

Ambos dirigen su mirada al paisaje tras la ventana, como hipnotizados por la pureza blanca que cubre el pasto, los árboles, las casas, a las personas y a los perros. El frió jamás les resultó tan agradable y acogedor como ahora, en el momento en que pueden verlo juntos. Al menos uno de ellos.

Alfred de reojo mira al joven a su lado, a ese hombre gruñón con el carácter menopáusico de una solterona vieja con gatos que hace llorar hasta a las piedras. Es, por mucho, el hombre más histérico que ha conocido en su vida y, también, el más romántico y dulce (aunque este niegue tener una pizca de dulzura en toda su sexy anatomía). En vano oculta su sonrisa al rememorar los constantes pleitos entre ellos, esos elaborados insultos que le hacían jake-mate a sus grandiosas ideas. Él sabe que arriesga mucho al estar cerca de alguien mayor que él (n/a: hombre… ni tanto) y con semejante humor. Desde que lo conoció supo que él sería su "persona especial", y tuvo miedo. El único miedo que un héroe americano puede tener porque, si algo salía mal, si daba un paso en falso, él perdería y no habría quien salvara al mundo de las terribles garras de Ivan Braginski.

Alfred siente una rara sensación en los labios, un cosquilleo: quiere besarlo. Porque sí. Porque por Arthur Kirkland arriesga todo.

Se acerca lentamente al otro cuerpo que ya de por sí está cerca. Arthur siente la cercanía y voltea a tiempo de casi juntar sus labios y cierra los ojos esperando el beso que nunca llegó.

Abre un ojo, completamente confundido y ve al otro muy ocupado mirando sabrá quién qué cosa mucho menos interesante que él por la ventana.

-Eso no se vale –le critica envuelto en un aura negra de odio inglés.

-Están tocando música –menciona como si nada con la infantilidad plasmada en el rostro- ¿Hay algún festejo estos días en Londres?

Arthur suspira resignado. No puede echarle la culpa si, pobrecito, le falla- No que yo sepa.

Alfred se mese al compás de una melodía casi navideña pero que no lo es, sin embargo le gusta porque es tan suave, algo romántica y alegre.

-Mmh…mmh~ mMmmMm~ -"tararea"

Arthur también la escucha y admite que es linda, pero ni tanto. Él prefiere The Beatles.

-¿Bailamos?

No alcanza a responder que ya Alfred lo toma de las manos y gira con él, posesionándose un tanto lejos de la ventana y más cerca de la chimenea.

-Que me parta un rayo si sabes bailar.

-¡Pues claro que se bailar! Gané un concurso cuando era pequeño.

-¿Qué tan pequeño?

-Diez años

-Entonces no sabes bailar.

-Sí sé –hace un puchero- Puedo demostrártelo

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Alfred se mueve como pluma sobre sus pies y el inglés le sigue los pasos entre asombrado y mareado. No le gusta el ritmo al que van, demasiado rápido para la canción tan lenta que se oye.

-Bien, bien –se detiene- sabes bailar. Lo que no sabes es complementar baile y canción.

Arthur es ahora quien danza con suavidad y lentitud, muy aburrido para el chico de ojos azules; pero poco a poco, siguiéndole los pasos al inglés, Alfred se siente más y más sumido en el ambiente. Se aferra a él y recarga su mentón en el hombro contrario mientras el brazo de Arthur lo acerca más por la cintura.

Ambos cuerpos se balancean, tan pegados que parecen uno, en medio del atardecer que invade la sala y de la música que desparece lentamente en un murmullo del viento. Minuto a minuto el fuego se transforma en la única fuente de luz que los envuelve.

Se detienen.

Absorben el aroma del otro como si no fueran a verse nunca más en la vida, inhalando profundamente cada partícula y pegándola a sus almas.

-Alfred…

-¿Mm?

-Me quemo.

Qué romántico, piensa Alfred aún pegado al otro sin querer levantar la mirada porque está muy cómodo.

-Yo también –responde algo ruborizado.

-Alfred…enserio me estoy quemando.

El mencionado lo abraza más.

–Nos quemamos juntos… -se abofetea mentalmente por decir tantas francesadas juntas, pero bueno, eso le pasa por mucha junta con Francis.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Qué me estoy quemando, git!

Arthur empuja al americano cuatrocientos metros y él se aleja otros tantos sintiendo arder sus piernas como si las hubieran quemado con hierro.

-¡Bloody hell! –golpe la tela del pantalón que poco más y se prendía fuego -¡Idiota! ¡Casi me incendio y tu…!

-¡Okay, okay! ¡I'm sorry! ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que estacamos tan cerca de la chimenea?

-¿Qué acaso no te lo dije?

-Si pero no fuiste claro –se siente en el sofá con aires de "tengo la razón".

-Tampoco es como si hubiera muchas formas de quemarse, git.

-¡Sí que les hay!

-¿Si? Dí cuáles, chico listo.

Alfred corrió la mirada y frunció la boca. Arthur estaba parado y lo miraba desde lo alto con enojo y esperando. Escucha un suspiro.

El americano se levanta y camina inseguro con la mirada gacha hasta el rubio de ojos verdes quien tiene en el rostro pintada la sorpresa. No entiende nada.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta impaciente ante la dubitación del otro.

Alfred se rasca la cabeza inseguro. Teme por su vida. Traga saliva. Con una mano sobre el pecho del otro, sintiendo la repentina aceleración de los latidos, acorta toda distancia entre sus labios. Lo besa mordiéndole el labio inferior para robarle suspiros y hacer que se una a la batalla. Rodea su cuello y Arthur hace lo mismo con su cintura, atrayéndolo más y profundizando el beso donde ahora sus lenguas se dan a conocer sin escrúpulos ni pudor, invadiéndose, enroscándose entre ellas en un abrazo húmedo y explorando la cavidad bucal a contra reloj. Se separan en busca de aire, dejando un fino hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas.

-¿Lo ves? Hay muchas formas de quemarse –sonríe.

Arthur curva los labios en una sonrisa que oscila entre ternura y lujuria. En sus ojos se profundiza el abismo donde se sienten caer cuando están tan cerca, ese mar azul y verde que son las ventanas de sus almas.

El inglés siente que pierde los estribos. Atrapa la boca de Alfred y este le responde siguiéndole el ritmo con su lengua y acariciando por sobre la ropa tanto cuerpo como puede bajo las molestas prendas que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comienzan a ser arrancadas con desesperación y enviadas a volar lejos de esos cuerpos tibios y sedientos de tacto.

Alfred se deja caer lentamente sobre el frío suelo de madera, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Arthur, quien guarda en su mente la bella imagen de ese cuerpo iluminado por el fuego. Se sube a él gateando lentamente y deja que su peso caiga sobre el otro y arremete contra su boca.  
>Gemidos escapan en medio del beso. Arthur se remueve cruelmente entre las piernas Alfred, rozándole la intimidad levantada y erguida con la propia, sintiendo oleadas de dulce placer. Las manos del americano le recorren la espalda y llegan hasta su perfecto trasero y lo presiona para crear más contacto.<p>

-Ahh…A-Arthur… t-tócame…más.

El británico desliza su mano por las largas piernas del ojisazuly clava sus uñas levemente en sus muslos. Deja besos en su boca, lame su cuello y chupa hasta dejar una marca roja, muerde y devora cuanto puede.

-Ngg…a-ah~…oh, G-God… -se estremece ante el húmedo contacto de la lengua sobre su tetilla y los reiterados pellizcos sobre la otra. Le encanta, miles de sensaciones lo invaden y hacen sufrir a su pobre y olvidada erección que ya le duele demasiado.

-¿More?

Alfred clava sus uñas al suelo y arquea la espalda. Esta desesperado y muerto de calor y si bien no responde, Arthur baja y baja más haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para seguir dando placer a costas de sufrir él por un poco de caricias fogosas. Lame la erección de Alfred desde la base hasta la punta y besa el glande. Rodea con su lengua la piel sensible de la punta y masturba con odiosa lentitud la extensión dura.

-N-no seas…c-cruel…ahh~…mmhn…

Ríe. Abre la boca e introduce el miembro por completo, sube con lentitud, presionándolo con los labios hasta sacarlo de su cavidad bucal y volver a meterlo. Alfred se retuerce en el suelo y gime extasiado. Arthur es un desgraciado, piensa, por hacerlo sufrir tanto. La velocidad aumenta y ahora se siente un mal amante por haberle dicho "desgraciado" al hombre que ahora lo enloquece con esa boca tan perfecta.

-¡Ahh! ¡G-God!... A-Arthur... –apoya la mano en la cabellera rubia y se arquea para ver cómo sube y baja. Presiente que en cualquier momento acaba.

-¡S-stop! –pide. Miles de cosquillas invaden su vientre y avanzan con lentitud por su pelvis y su erección. Una descarga eléctrica se manifiesta como un grito de placer al sentir un peso menos. Arthur siente ese líquido viscoso invadir su boca y traga, pese a casi sentir arcadas, hasta la última gota. Limpia la comisura de su boca y sube hasta alcanzar el rostro de Alfred quien respiraba agitado y sonrojado.

Abre la boca para decir algo pero es callado con un sorpresivo beso. Alfred se coloca arriba y toca cada centímetro de piel blanca con la suave yema de sus dedos, olvidándose de cualquier erotismo para tocarlo con cariño, con amor.

-A-Alfred…

-¿Si?

-I love you

Las palabras tronaron en su mente como un rayo. Los ojos de Arthur lo fulminan con una intensidad mayor al fuego que acaricia sus cuerpos. Baja el rostro lentamente y deposita un casto beso en los labios de Arthur, quien ante la separación gime de deseo.

-I love you too –le susurra clavándole la mirada mientras acaricia su mejilla. Sonríe.

Alfred dibuja un camino de besos desde los labios hasta el torso del inglés que, extasiado, se deja hacer por el otro cuanto él desee.

-Ahh…aah… -gime suave ante los movimientos de una traviesa mano en su palpitante intimidad que sube y baja regalando sensaciones electrizantes- A-Alfred…ahh… a-ahh…

No puede para de soltar jadeos y gemidos. Tampoco quiere contenerse sino que desea liberar y mostrar su alma entera. El americano siente húmeda la mano, dándose cuenta de que Arthur está más que excitado y él sólo lo moja otro tanto cuando debería estar volviéndolo loco con algo más que una mano. Opta por devolverle el exquisito placer del sexo oral y, sin reparos ni torturas, engulle el erguido y necesitado miembro del inglés hasta la garganta y hace los mismos movimientos de presión con sus labios y rodea el glande con la lengua, empapándolo de saliva que se mezcla con el pre-semen.

-Aahaa… ah…f-fuck…mmnaah~ -toma los cabellos de Alfred y lo obliga a aumentar la velocidad. Gime y jadea sintiendo la vista nublada. Abre más las piernas y mueve la pelvis como si no fuera suficiente cuando en verdad es demasiado. Se remueve agitado y descontrolado hasta que su cuerpo se paraliza y tiembla ante el orgasmo que recorre su cuerpo.

Alfred casi se ahoga pero, como héroe (y para igualar a Arthur) traga el semen y levanta la cabeza. El inglés recupera poco a poco el aliento y se levanta apoyándose sobre su codo y, con la otra mano, pidiendo que Alfred se acerque quien obedece y entrega su boca al hambriento ser que se posiciona sobre su ardiente cuerpo y roza con firmeza cada parte.

-Prometo que no dolerá –le hace saber y recibe un asentamiento de cabeza. A su lado, el fuego crepita y arroja más calor de lo que pueden soportar, iluminando con las llamas sus rostros y sus miradas.

Arthur lleva dos dedos a la boca americana que pronto son lamidos y empapados de saliva. Los retira y los dirige hasta cierta entrada anal. Introduce uno con cuidad y pide a Alfred que se calme, que no se mueva.

-Es…molesto –la intromisión en la retaguardia no es para nada agradable y se pregunta qué demonios hará cuando Arthur meta su… -¡Ay! ¡A-avisa!

-Perdón… -se disculpa distraídamente por haber introducido otro dedo sin aviso. Comienza con un mete y saca lento.

-Ah…mm…

-¿Mejor?

-T-tal vez…

Hace unos movimientos tijera en el interior del otro y luego mete el tercero recibiendo a cambio quejas y jadeos. Le besa los labios para calmarlo y continúa dilatando la entrada con paciencia. Entre sus piernas siente una presión molesta y dolorosa que desea calmar pero, antes, debe estar seguro de que no dañará a Alfred.

-Ya está -quita los dedos y, previo otro beso, toma su pene y posiciona la punta en la entrada.

-Arthur –le llama. El mencionado lo mira intrigado- hazme el amor.

Lo mira con ternura e, inevitablemente, sonríe- Jamás te haría otra cosa.

Lentamente introduce su intimidad ante la mirada incómoda de Alfred, sintiendo el calor de su interior envolver su zona tan sensible, llenándolo de gozo.

-Ah~ ya… c-casi… entra –hace fuerza con su cadera e introduce todo su miembro en el interior del otro –Ahaa~

-A-Arthur… -jadea, intenta acostumbrarse y despejar esa mueca de dolor en su heroico rostro. El inglés lo besa y deja que uno de los brazos americanos le rodeen el cuello y otro la espalda. Un débil movimiento de caderas provoca gemidos en ambos.

-M-move… -pide y se aferra más al cuerpo contrario.

Arthur corresponde iniciando un lento vaivén, jadeando y recibiendo en su cuerpo calidez y placer. Se siente completo, parte de la persona que ama. Se separa lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos sin detenerse, abriendo la boca soltando suspiros y observando el rostro de Alfred que es invadido, ahora, por gestos de delirante goce.

El americano comienza a gemir bajo la atenta mirada de su amante. Abre más las piernas para permitirle un mejor paso a su interior, entregándose por completo. Los movimientos aumentan, toman velocidad y profundidad para convertirse en ricas embestidas usurpadoras de gritos y gemidos. Al inglés parece faltarle el aire pero se esfuerza con agrado en pronunciar repetidas veces el nombre de su amante entre gemidos. El sudor corre por sus pieles, se sofocan, se ahogan en la caliente respiración del otro, se hunden en el sofocante fuego del placer, se queman con sus besos, arden con ellos mismos incluso luego de haberse consumido las últimas chispas de la chimenea.

****•~****

La mañana se anuncia fría y con probabilidades de lluvia. El cielo esta encapotado y la luz del sol lucha en vano por colarse entre pequeños huecos. Arthur Kirkland abre los ojos y suspira. Está cansado y con un horrendo dolor de espalda por haber dormido en el suelo. Se remueve un poco pero sus movimientos están limitados bajo el peso de un americano que duerme como si no hubiera un mañana, muy cómodamente aferrado a su cuerpo. Toma aire y exhala. Anoche hizo el amor con Alfred, rememora. Se sintió amado y amó como nunca creyó poder hacer. Y ahora, con el americano durmiendo a su lado, apenas tapados ambos con la ropa de ayer, en pleno suelo de su casa, adolorido físicamente, se siente tan extasiado como en el momento del éxtasis. Y mojado. Se siente mojado. No entiende.

-¡ALFRED!

El mencionado pega un salto de terror y chilla espantado -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?!

-¡Idiot! ¡Me bañaste en baba, asqueroso!

-¡Imposible, yo no babeo!

-¿No? ¿Y de quién es esta baba entonces? –señal su torso.

-Tuya

-¡Sinvergüenza!

Arthur se abalanza al cuello del otro, no para besarlo ni darle cariños, sino para presionarlo hasta dejarlo azul y que suplique por aire. El americano se aparta a tiempo y echa a correr, riendo como demente y salvaguardando su trasero de Arthur, sujeto enojado y peligroso que dejó el semblante de caballero y de amante para perseguirlo por toda la casa y hacerle tragar la baba. El gato del inglés, que se despereza con elegancia felina, se pregunta porqué su dueño y el amante de su dueño corretean por la casa, desnudos.

****~•~****

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Well, eso. Espero que les haya gustado. La idea surgió a partir de una imagen mental estilo película donde los veía a ambos bailando lentamente frente a un fuego de chimenea, pegados y enamorados. Muy cursi. Pero creo que salió bien y hasta le dejé algo de humor para no empalagarse. (Lo de "me quemo" me lo había figurado para otra Fic, donde estaban por hacer cosas malas en la cocina y Arthur se estaba quemando con la hornalla, pero decidí unir todo eso acá)

¡Muerte al pan dulce con fruta! (?

**Review? :3**


End file.
